Error
by FairyNashi
Summary: Hace 3 meses que Lisanna a regresado Edolas y ella y Lucy se han vuelto buenas amigas y se ha unido al equipo Natsu. En una misión el enemigo tomara los sentimientos de Lucy en contra de Natsu, el tendra que elegir entre Lucy o Lisanna. ¿A quien elegira?¿Lucy sera la misma de siempre?. Nalu (mal summary pero les prometo que la historia es increible)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como estan? yo bien y espero que ustedes tambien :)**

**Bueno este el el segundo fanfic :D(yay!) Espero que lo disfruten y les guste!**

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-san 3**

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Lisanna a regresado de Edolas y han pasado 3 semanas desde que Lucy a sido ignorada.

Lucy Pov

Lisanna regreso y todo el gremio esta muy feliz, incluyendome, aunque no la conocia nos volvimos muy buenas amigas. Estoy feliz por que se ha unido al equipo Natsu y puedo hablar más con ella. Natsu y Lisanna se han hecho mas unidos y no me gusta. La verdad es que me gusta Natsu y ya se lo he confiado a Lisanna. Le pregunté si tambien tenia sentimientos por el pero me dijo que no y la verdad me dio mucha alegria. Pero no se siento que ese amor no es correspondido pero Lisanna me anima para declararme.

Normal Pov

En Fairy Tail un DS de fuego y un mago de Hielo pelean hasta que Titania los separa.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO PRINCESA DE HIELO!?-grito Natsu

-¡LO QUE HAS ESCUCHADO CEREBRO QUEMADO!- le grito Gray

-¡YA VERAS HIELITO!-le grito Natsu

-Natsu, Gray! Creen que estan haciendo!?-reclamó Erza mejor conocida como Titania

-Nada! Solo conversamos como amigos!-dijo Gray asustado

-Aye!-dijo Natsu

-Muy bien-les dijo titania mientras que Lucy y Lisanna se reian

-Estoy aburrido! Quiero ir a una mision!-reclamo Natsu

-Muy bien, Natsu puedes escoger la mision- le ordeno Erza a Natsu

-Aye!-grito alegre

-Que bien! Pronto tengo que pagar la renta-celebro Lucy

-Ne ne Lucy ¿lo haras en esta mision?-pregunto Lisanna a Lucy

-¿Que?- pregunto Lucy sin entender

-Ya sabes, declararte a Natsu- le dijo picaramente a Lucy a loque Lucy se sonrojo pero lo controlo

-No tan fuerte!-le susurro a Lisanna

-jeje perdón pero ¿lo haras?- le susurro a Lucy

-Creo que si- le contesto Lucy con un pequeño tono rosado en las mejillas

-¡Que bien!- felecito a Lucy y ella sonrió

-Aqui esta!-grito Natsu

-Haber-dijo titania

_"Se recompensara al o a los que nos ayuden a capturar al algunos miembros del gremio oscuro "Dark Wolf"_

_Estan haciendo desastres en la ciudad. Porfavor antes de que lo hagan vallan a la oficina del Gobernador"_

_RECOMPENSA: 100000.000 jewels"-_termino titania

-En donde es?- pregunto happy

-En Caleum-respondio Erza

-ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-anunio Natsu

-AYE!-le apoyo happy

-Bueno mañana a las 10:30 am en la estacion de trenes- ordeno Titania

-Aye- todos gritaron

_"Es mi oportunidad" - _pensó Lucy

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo uno!**

**AVISO: En la historia_ "Nuestro Destino" _proximo capitulo sera el sabado, osea, los sabados estare subiendo nuevo capitulo :D**

**Igualmente aqui, el proximo doimgo subire nuevo capitulo :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo 2!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Lucy Pov

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad de Caleum, Natsu estaba todo mareado.

-ahg... atgs..hsaj...defe- balbuceaba natsu

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-se burlaba Gray

-ca-callate princesa de hielo- dijo con enfado Gray

-Pero mirate, jajajajajajaja- empezó otra vez a burlarse Gray de Natsu

-GRAY! deja de burlarte de natsu! y NATSU! levántate ya!- ordeno Erza

-Aye!-dijieron los 2 al unisono, Yo y Lisanna nos reimos de la escena

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dije yo

-Lucy tiene razón-me acompaño Lisanna

-Aye!- dijo happy empezando a volar

-Yosh! ¡Estoy encendido!-grito Natsu empezando a correr

-Espera Natsu-lo perseguia Erza

-Tch, que apresurado- replico Gray mientras corría también, yo y lisanna también empezamos a correr

Normal Pov

En la oficina del Gobernador

-Muchas Gracias por venir- agradeció el Gobernador

-En que le podemos ayudar- pregunto Erza

-Bueno, como saben, algunos miembros del gremio oscuro Dark Wolf han estado haciendo desastres en la ciudad, quiero que los traigan aqui y lo entreguen a los guardias, por favor- termino el gobernador

-No se preocupe, gobernador- terminó Erza

Cuando salieron era de noche, por la culpa de cierto DS de fuego

_FlashBack _

_Cuando Natsu dejo de correr, no sabia en donde estaba pero Erza, Gray, Lisanna y Lucy iban atras de el._

_-¿En donde estamos?- pregunto Natsu _

_-Natsu! por que sales corrirndo asi!? ahora no sabemos en donde estamos y se nos hace tarde!- regaño Titania a Natsu_

_-Erza tiene razón, Natshu- se quejó happy_

_-Corrimos mucho- dijo Lucy_

_-Es cierto- apoyo lisanna_

_-Perdón- se disculpo Natsu_

_-No importa, ahora debemos ir con el Gobernador- ordenó Erza_

_-Aye si!- dijieron todos al unisono _

_Fin FlashBack_

Buscaron y preguntaron donde podría haber algún hotel, hasta que llegaron a uno llamado "Happy Day" parecía agradable, asi que se alojaron ahi. Erza pidio 5 habitaciones pero solo había 3 habitaciones, asi que las pidio.

-Habitación 1: Gray y Natsu- dijo erza

-¿¡QUE!?-preguntaron al unisono gray y natsu

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto titania con un aura oscura

-No!- gritaron los dos

-Ok. Habitación 2: Happy y yo- dijo erza

-Aye- dijo happy

-Habitación 3: Lisanna y Lucy- dijo erza

-Yay!- dijo Lucy

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, Buenas Noches-concluyó Erza

-Buenas Noches- todos dijieron mientras se iban a sus habitaciones

* * *

**Fin!**

**Este capitulo fue corto pero espero que les allá gustado! Porfa dejen sus opiniones en los reviews!**

**Bye~**


End file.
